Stay Strong and Push Through It
by YouNeverKnow36
Summary: Dylan's abusive hitting isn't seeming to come to an end. Max loves him too much to leave him though. When she meets a mysterious character - Fang, memories are revived that she never knew she had. WIll she be able to recover? a little FAX later on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction/story ever! So please read and review and send me some 'constructive criticism' as teachers like to call it. I really appreciate you reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride books by James Patterson and I never will so I'm only going to say this once.**

**Hope you love it! xD**

Chapter 1

"You look beautiful, as always." I smile up at him as I step down from the stairs and accept his compliment. He places his arms around my waist and cups my chin with his hand so that I look into his eyes. Their endless turquoise color takes my breath away every time I look at them, and this time is no exception. "I'm so glad I have you. I will never need anything else." He mutters, and my stomach flutters. Leaning in, his lips meet mine and I gently place my arms around his neck. Tilting his head, he deepens the kiss and I push my body closer. I want to tug off his fancy suit jacket and be with him right now, but just as that thought enters my mind he pulls away and rests his forehead onto mine. "After dinner." Whispers Dylan, sending shudders down my spine.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's really not that big of a deal, and this place is super expensive..." I start, looking at the large fancy restaurant that Dylan has taken me to for my 21st birthday. It's made of stone, and could potentially be an old mini-castle. Plus, I never do well in cramped/crowded/fancy places. They make me nervous, I don't know why.

"Positive." He grins lopsidedly and walks around the vehicle to open my door.

"What a gentleman." I tease him, reaching for his hand.

"I'm here for your every desire, my Lady!" Dylan replies, imitating a snobby butler voice.

I snicker, slapping him gently on the arm.

I pinch my nose and raise my voice, trying to sound as stuck-up as he did. "Well then, my squire! Let us continue on our journey to the magical castle! Onward!"

Dylan laughs and sweeps me off my feet. Literally. He carries me bridal style and twirls me around. "Aah! Put me down!" I laugh, hanging onto his neck for dear life. I'm afraid that I'll fall, but also afraid that my little black dress will rip, or flutter up, revealing my underwear. I got it at a little boutique down the street, for only $70, when Dylan informed me he wanted to take me somewhere fancy. The dress reaches just above my knees and the bodice hugs me tightly. It has silver clasps on the sleeves with little fake diamonds in them. The sleeves droop and hang on the sides of my shoulders, which I really like. I had reluctantly bought the dress because I despise wearing dresses or doing myself up. But hey, may as well. It's just one night. It also seemed that Dyl really liked it, so I wasn't going to complain.

He gently rested my high heeled-feet on the ground and spun me to look at him. "I love you baby." He cooed, pulling me into a hug. I smiled ear-to-ear, I loved hearing that from him, almost as much as I loved being able to say it back.

"I love you too Dyl, more than you love me, I bet!" I giggle, pecking a kiss on the tip of his nose. Suddenly his face turned serious, and he stared deeply into my eyes, making me stop my little parade.

"No one could love you more than I could. No one."

"Ok..." I tested, suddenly a little nervous. "I know."

"Good." He smiled, lighting up his eyes again, and squeezed me in a hug. He slapped my butt and stuck his tongue out at me "Your palace awaits, my Queen!"

"I, AM, FULL." I groan, popping down on our couch back at home. I rest my hand on my overly stuffed belly and grin as Dylan sits next to me, resting his arm on my shoulders. I lean into his hard chest and begin to speak. "Thanks again for the dinner, it was sooo delicious. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat for another few days."

"Good thing too, because that meal was super expensive." I laugh at his reply, knowing it's true.

"What did you order honey? I can't remember." I ask him.

"I had the garden salad. You on the other hand, had the freaking _SEAFOOD PLATTER!" _Which was _34 dollars!" _I sit up, suddenly alert, frightened at the tone of his voice.

"What's the big deal? You said that because it's my birthday, I could order anything I wanted! Yes, I had the seafood platter, because maybe I enjoy seafood!" I snap. I don't know why he suddenly got so mad. He did say that after all.

"Have some common sense you little scat! We're nearly broke, and there you are, ordering the _fourth most expensive item on the menu!" _He drawls out his words and ends in a hiss. "Dont. Be. So. Dumb."

I didn't know how to react when his large hand made full contact with my face.

**Ok, so how was it? Not bad? Hopefully, xDD There will be FAX eventually but you're gonna have to put up with these 2 for a while. Sorry about that, but I need an interesting story here. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay. It's chapter 2 time. EXCITING! **

Chapter 2

My name? Maximum Ride. Most people call me Max. Like right now, for example.

"Max! Please forgive me! Maxie! Please! Please..." I looked at him. My hand on my cheek, right on the spot where Dylan's strong hand connected with it just a minute ago.

After he hit me, his face was still full of rage. I just looked at him, stunned. Then his face crumpled and he began to sob. He gathered me into his arms, rocking us gently back and forth. I just sat there limply, not knowing what to do.

I'm not one to just back down without a fight. I will bite, claw, kick and scratch to help others. My weak spot is putting those others before myself. I would do anything for my little cousins - Nudge, Gazzy, and the youngest, Angel. I'm sure my older stepbrother Iggy would do just the same for me. But then, just looking at his sorry face, I felt bad for the guy.

"Please! I promise I won't do it ever again! Ever! My Max... Maxie..." A gentle tear rolled down my cheek as I looked up at him. His face looked so distressed it made my heart break a little on the inside. The pain from the hit was suddenly gone, and I realized that this was the man who loved me, who would be by my side until the end. I slowly lifted my hand from my face and brought it up to his, stroking the side of his jaw and tilting up his head so I could see him clearly. Dylan looked at me, begging forgiveness with his eyes.

I gave up. I ran my other hand through his hair, all spiky now from him pulling at it. With my left hand on his chin, and my right hand resting on the back of his head, I pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around his torso on the couch. Using my right hand, I pulled his face close to mine, and spoke softly to his ear. "It's okay baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave your side." He shuddered, and I looked at him and smiled. "You said after dinner, right?"

His grin lit up my world.

I remembered the softness of his lips on my neck, Dylan's firm hands caressing my body. The hard form of his torso, as we kissed in the moonlight.

I smile now, having remembered how happy I was to finally be with him. Being even happier that I had forgiven him, and that he was still here by my side. Like he always would be. Like he is now, with one of his harms under my head as a pillow, and the other over my stomach, protecting me from the night. One of my hands was clasped in a fist, as always, and the other was draped on top of him.

I looked at him, taking in his features. The long (but not too long) dark eyelashes, the thick (but not too thick) eyebrows, the gentle slope of his nose, the shape of his lips, his stern jawline. I traced his lips, loving the softness of them. How they molded so perfectly onto mine.

I gently lifted myself up from out entangled bodies and put on one of his t-shirts. I decided that I would make some breakfast for us and trotted down the stairs. As I opened the fridge, two arms tickled my waist and then clasped fully around me from behind. "Gotcha!" I laughed and turned around, pecking Dylan on the cheek.

"I was just about to make breakfast. Any requests?" I asked him, playing with his hair.

"I wouldn't mind some bacon and pancakes..." I smiled at him and looked in the fridge.

"Sorry hun, no bacon. There's sausage though. How's that?" I smiled at him. Hoping that sausage would be fine, because I really didn't want to go out to the store on a Sunday morning. I saw his features stiffen, his muscles tense. I put my hand on his arm, feeling him getting hotter.

"I requested bacon, you little piss!" The blow of his fist to my stomach knocked the wind out of me, and I fell to the ground. "Oh, don't be such a little wuss!" Dylan mocked, kicking me in the side. He knelt down and pulled me up by my hair, and growled into my ear "Be back in 15 minutes, or there will be more of this to come."

Hair in a messy bun, stained shirt, and sweatpants, I ran out to my car, keys jingling in my purse. "Crap!" I cursed, as I dropped my groceries to the ground. I stumbled around, trying to gather everything up as fast as possible.

"Here. I think you dropped this" A husky voice said from behind me.

"Oh thanks!" I said, turning around. "I really can be a klutz sometimes, you know, when I'm in a rush. I guess everyone can though. Really though, th-" My voice cut off. Dark, dark, eyes stared at me. The stranger's hair was black as night, and long enough just to cover his ears and half of one eye. He wore all black, right down to his shoes. "Thanks." I mumbled, looking at the ground. I was embarrassed to have been rambling to this guy! I mean, I sounded like my little cousin, Nudge!

"No problem." He said. He turned away, and kept on walking to his destination.

"Wait!" I called out, running up after him, "Can I at least know your name so I can thank you properly? I'm Maximum, by the way."

"My name?"

"Uh, yeah."

His face remained impassive as his gaze jarred into mine. "Fang."

"Well thank you, Fang." I said, giving him a quick hug. Well, it was meant to be quick, but before I knew it, he had his arms around me, too.

**HAPPY NOW THAT FANG'S IN IT? thought so. xDD ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Fang's Point of View**_

_Crap_. I thought to myself. Releasing my arms away from Maximum quickly. "Uh, sorry" I mumbled, and turned away. Not before I saw her face though, bewildered and...scared.

Why was she scared?

I was scared that she was scared. I had vowed to protect her, hadn't I? That was why I had to leave her for herself at the hospital.

flashback

"_Hey, Max!" I called out to her, loving the way her hair streaked behind her when she flew, way up high with me and the rest of the flock. She turned her head to my direction and raised her eyebrows. "Lets go rest up over there" I said, motioning to the cave in the rock face below "Nudge is hungry and wants some food." Max rolled her eyes. _

"_That girl gets hungry so easily!" Max complained. I laughed. Max hated having to stop so often for Nudge's food raids. _

_I tipped down my right wing and veered off course. The others followed me into the cave, and Max stayed out. I shrugged the pack off my shoulders and unzipped it, digging through to find a granola bar or something for Nudge. I passed out some dried fruit and granola bars to the rest of the flock, and went to stand on the cave ledge to watch Max. She was still flying. She loves to fly, that girl. _

_Max. May be mean, condescending, and the most stubborn person in the world, but I love that crazy chick._

_Her face was creased in a smile when she saw me staring at her, and I motioned her over with my hand. She laughed and flew down toward me._

"_Don't hurt yourself now, flying off on your own." I told her. She was too precious to me and the flock, and if anything happened to her, I don't know what we would do._

"_Like _I _get hurt!" She laughed, tilting her chin up to kiss me. Then she froze. Just froze. She quickly pulled away from me and shoved me back in the cave. "Fang! Get the rest of the flock and go to the very back of the cave! Out of sight!" Then I saw what she saw. Dylan was back, and he brought flyboys._

"_IG, GAZ, NUDGE, ANGE, GET BACK, GET BACK NOW! HIDE UNDER YOUR PACKS AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I yelled at the kids. They immediately did what I told them, and I went back out to Max. _

"_Fang! No. Stay in the cave!" She said sternly to me, looking me right in the eyes. I could hear Dylan's malicious laughter as he flew toward Max. She was so scared. _No._ I thought, _no no no!

"_Hey Dylan...long time no see honey!" Max flew up to meet Dylan, faking her happiness toward him. She had to, he thought that we were on his side, that Max and him were a couple. I painfully watched as he embraced her and they fell a few feet. Then the flyboy's attacked Max. _

"_Don't run away from me again, you pig!" Dylan screamed at Max, pushing her into the swarm of evil. I jumped up and pumped down my wings, flying toward Max as fast as I could. I couldn't have fought all of those flyboys at once, and Max knew it. She had begged me to stay in the cave. All I could do was to go up and grab Max, and fly fast, away from everything. _

_I found a spot not far from the rest of the flock for us, and she settled down on top of me. She settled to sleep as I stroked her hair. _

_I woke to a scream. A scream from Max. I ran to the edge of our cave, just in time to see her wings be snapped off by none other than Dylan. _

_I jumped off the cave face and swooped down to catch her before she collided with the ground. She was bleeding and sobbing. _Don't go Max, don't go yet._ Was all I thought, over and over again. _

_At the hospital, I asked the doctors if they could erase her memory up until now, and replace it with a new one with happy memories, and a good family. _

_It killed me inside to know that I may never see her again, and if I did, she wouldn't even know who I was. I hated it, but I wanted to keep her safe. I had to do it. _

flashback over

Now I miss her. Every, single, day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this one is so short, I just really wanted to excess the abuse of Dylan, and how Max always seems to find a way to love him again. I'll get working on the next chapter in like an hour or so. I just wanted to update soon because the first 3 chapters had such a positive response! :DD **

**Chapter 4**

The bacon was burnt. The bacon was burnt, and I was punished. I'm not to do it again, never again. I cannot burn the bacon. I must not burn the bacon. Burnt bacon is bad. It means punishment; hitting, punching, slapping, hair pulling, spitting, kicking, clawing.

I thought I had been safe. When I got back from the store (slightly puzzled by this Fang character) Dylan was happy to see me, and embraced me in a hug and kissed me immediately. I felt comfortable in his arms again, happy as ever to be with such a wonderful person. Immediately I went to work cracking eggs, mixing, and frying. The burner was on too high though, and I didn't notice.

Burnt Bacon.

It looked fine, I noticed it was slightly burnt but didn't pay much attention to it as I had burnt bacon before, and Dylan never minded because he liked his bacon crunchy and crisp. I suppose this time it really got to him though.

I was shoved to the floor, my head hitting the ground roughly. He stood with his legs on either side of me and roughly slapped my face. Then he sat down on my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe. He punched me in the jaw, and pulled my face up to him by my hair. He then spit on my cheek, making me cringe. "You don't like my spit, bitch? Well deal with it!" He cursed, and continued to spit on me. "_I_ had to deal with your gross food! I hope it smells better resurfaced on your face!" He screamed and loogied on my eyebrow. Gross.

I didn't want to fight back, didn't want to get hurt more. It was tough, just letting myself get beat up. I was usually the one teasing kids in school, not the other way around. Changes happen, I guess.

"I won't do it again! I promise! Just please, stop!" I screamed, fighting for breath. Dylan had so much muscle weight I couldn't handle it anymore. "STOP!" At this, Dylan realized what he was doing, and his face sunk.

"Baby, baby, let me clean you up..." He begged, standing up and walking over to the sink. He returned with a wet cloth and began to wipe the spit off my face and the blood off my chin. I gasped for breath and was appalled by his sincerity. Wasn't this the man who just called me a bitch a minute ago? Since when were "bitch" and "baby" synonyms?

He just looked so sorry, kneeling beside me and cleaning my face.

"Maxie! What can I do? Do you want some ice? Water? A clean shirt? Anything?" Dylan pleaded, stroking my cheek that he had hit. I wanted to come back and say, 'A new boyfriend,' but I'm sure that wouldn't go over very well. Plus, why would I want a new boyfriend when I had this loving softie beside me now? He was so sweet offering me a clean shirt and water. I coughed and said something that resembled the sound of 'water' and Dylan was up in an instant, filling a cup to the brim with the cold clear liquid.

He returned and sat me back up on a chair, gently circling my back with his hand. "Does it hurt?" he whispers, sounding concerned. I look up at him and shake my head. The pain is gone.

"I won't burn the bacon again." I calmly say to the wall behind Dylan. He laughs, a warm sound that fills my heart.

He sounds loving when he says "I think I like it better burnt."

* * *

**Abusive relationships are scary. You can get wrapped into the good things about the guy and before you know it he hits you. I'm being serious here when I say tell someone and get out of it. You'll be safer and happier without the constant fear of abuse. Ignore the good things about him, if he hits you, HE'S NOT WORTH IT.  
**

**BUT ANYWAYS DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? review! ahah thanks for your support so soon! xDD :3**


	5. Chapter 5

MPOV

Oh, my goodness. There he is again! I swear I just saw him!

I caught another glimpse of black hair dipping into the alley behind the mall. I was out getting Dylan's dry cleaning for this big meeting thing he has tomorrow when I saw that Fang guy through the window. I had paid quickly and ran out to talk to him but when I got out there he was gone! Ugh. Frustrating boys. And they say that they're the ones who have a hard time understanding women! Psh, I don't think so.

I ran towards the alley while grasping Dylan's suit to my side, careful not to drop it or get it wrinkled. I was gasping for air by the time I had ran 15 metres. Boy, was I out of shape. I stopped hurriedly as I heard footsteps behind me. Whipping my head around I saw another dark body pass through the cross way behind me. "Wait!" I called, scared by the dank creepiness of the alleyway, scaring me to the bone. "Hey! Wait up!" I try again, but the figure keeps moving.

My foot catches on a pothole and I fall face flat to the uneven rocky pavement. I scream out in pain, my previous scars from Dylan re-opening. The gash on my shoulder from the time he shoved me into the cupboard, the cut from the nape of my neck to my collarbone from the time he slashed me with a bread knife bleeding down my shirt. Fuck.

The heavy footsteps in front of me stop and start to head toward me. I feel large, firm hands under my armpits and knees, picking me up bridal style, and caressing me softly against a soft yet supple chest of a man. I try to look up at him, but when I fell my eye landed on a large stone and my right eye is swollen shut. It hurts too much to move my neck to try to see him anyways. I give up and close my eyes and just relax.

When I open my eyes I am sitting in the backseat of a car as someone bandages my collarbone. "Unhhh..." I croak, the pain bursting over my body as I try to sit up.

"Sshh." A voice replies, soft but firm. Hands softly push me back down on the rough material of the car seat, holding me there for a second to make sure I stay. When the hand is removed my body feels colder and I wish it would have lingered there. I open my eyes and see the Fang, the guy I was trying to chase before I fell. He pays no attention to my eyes and focuses on my forehead, which is throbbing pain like hell. I numbly lift my hand up to tap my swollen eye, which still hurts, then move it up to where I'm guessing Fang's hands are. I push his hands out of the way and feel around my hairline, touching a gash that goes from the left part of my hairline to the middle of my forehead.

"Ouch."

That earns a smirk from him. He shoos my hands away and pulls out some gauze from a medical kit. "Fankkfsss..." I mumble, as I start to see spots. I push them away as I begin to sit up again. I drink a sip of the clear water he holds to me and push the spots away. I frown at him as I say "Why did you run from me?"

His face shows no emotion change and remains impassive as he replies, "I didn't intend for you to chase me."

"Yeah, whatever." I roll my eyes and look out the window of his black Nissan car. I start to panic again as I remember what I came to the mall for. "Dylan's dry cleaning! Where did it go? It was in a clear plastic bag and the suit was black with a white dress shirt underneath, a tie and a size 32-42 un pleated black pant!"

I sigh in relief when Fang frowns and pulls out the described suit from the front seat. "This?" He motions to the bag and I grab it quickly.

"Why am I here anyways? I could have gotten up and walked to my car on my own." I say, frowning. "I can handle myself you know. I'm not some vulnerable girl who can't fend for herself or anything."

Fang smirks. "I can't leave a damsel in distress."

"Sexist pig." I mutter. Like really? Why can't it be 'Chap in Conflict' or something like that? Damn fairytales always making the girls weak.

FPOV

Frig. I hurt her again! I was trying to run away from her when her foot caught in a pothole and she fell face flat, cutting her head on a sharp stone on the pavement. I cringe at the memory of her blood staining the dark road. I watch her now as she walks away, clutching her precious dry cleaning like it depends on her life or something.

God, I miss her. Without her, my life is like a thunder storm with no ending. It just keeps raining and raining, no visible end in sight. Depressing, right?

I watch her shimmy into her white hyundai and sigh. Will I ever be able to see her again? I better. Dylan is a dumb fucker. I'm sure he still abuses her. But there's nothing I can do without hurting her more! She still thinks I'm a weird boy with nothing better to do than stalk her when she does her laundry.

I hesitantly put my keys into the ignition and start the engine. Or, try to at least. The engine won't start. This old piece of crap failed me again. Ugh. I shuffle down in my seat as I dig in my pocket and call Iggy.

* * *

"Looks like yer good tah go, sir!" Iggy charms in a messed up accent after finally jump starting my car.

"Go away Igs." I mumble, rolling my eyes as I shut the front. I hop into the front seat and Iggy clambers in the passenger side, poking me in my ribcage.

"Noooo! You know you loooveee meee!" The idiot says in a high pitched girl voice.

"Iggy, you know very well who I love. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's not you." He frowns, feigning hurt.

"Well well well! Looks like I'm not helping you with your dumb old car ever again!" Man, that kid is such a drama queen.

LINEBREAK

After about 10 minutes of driving around pointlessly, Iggy pipes up again. "You really miss her, don't you?"

I nod and make a swift lane change.

"We all do Fang. But I know you miss her the most. How are you coping?"

I shrug, and make a stop at a red light.

"Nudge kept blabbing on the other day how she never gets to see her anymore, even though she's supposedly her 'little cousin.' It seemed to be pissing her off. Have you seen Max lately?"

I frown and shake my head a little. Giving nothing away.

"WILL YOU FRIGGEN TALK ALREADY?" He finally bursts. I smile and come to a stop at my apartment, turning to face Iggy.

"Yes. I miss Max a ton, I'm fine though, and no, I haven't seen her lately, and I don't want to." Lies, all of it. Except for the fact that I miss her. I use as little words as possible when I speak, because I'm afraid of rambling. I really could say a lot, but I don't like to share my feelings. So really there's no point in talking.

I clunk open the car door and step on the pavement, and gasp as a black bow tie falls to the ground.

It fell out of Max's bag.

Shit.


End file.
